


Обнажая душу

by Charaa



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сон — это всего лишь сон, не так ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обнажая душу

**Author's Note:**

> хронология — третий сезон, пятая серия.

  
_— …я убил двух девушек._  
Доктор Лэмб слушает его неизменно внимательно и никак не выражает своей личной позиции. Прекрасный специалист, как говорят.  
  
Эда девушки не любили; да и парни, впрочем, не слишком жаловали. А вот старые документы… Эд обожал свои папки – и они платили ему тем же.  
Ему привычно смотреть на старые снимки. Обтрепанные края, выцветшая картинка. Свежие фотографии — совсем не то. Слишком четкие, слишком яркие. Слишком обнажающие душу, даже если это вспоротый живот. Или отрубленная рука или голова.  
  
Майлз в архиве гость нечастый.  
— У моего сына сомики живут. Вот они — как ты. Так и проживешь всю жизнь на дне, в иле ковыряясь?  
Тяжеленная коробка с документами падает со стеллажа буквально в дюйме от головы сержанта.  
После его ухода архив утешающе вздыхает и теснее смыкает ряды стеллажей. А папки с нужными делами весь остаток дня сами собой оказываются прямо под рукой. Разве что не тычутся обложками в ладонь, как ластящиеся щенки. Пожелтевшая бумага, что хранит столько тайн, на ощупь успокоительно шершавая.  
  
 _— …я убил двух девушек…_  
Он, который знал каждую папку, который мог в любое время дня и ночи сказать, какие материалы стоят на любой из полок. Он не заметил тех двух дел, когда они были прямо под носом!  
Такое не должно повториться.  
  
Эд пытался не просто запомнить — почувствовать. Прочувствовать…  
Отравители, убийцы, разбойные нападения, грабежи, кражи… Каждая папка с жизнью и смертью внутри — и все они хотят разделить это с ним. Стать единым целым. Растворить человека в себе — и раствориться в нем.  
Но как днем он тянулся к папкам, так ночью тянулись к нему те двое, кого он не помог спасти.  
Образы лились водопадом, струились живым огнем. Совсем как тридцать лет назад, еще в университете, когда он на спор попробовал ЛСД. Тогда ему казалось, что по совершенно прозрачным венам и костям плывут маленькие огненные рыбки. Каждая золотисто-обжигающая искра — картинка.  
Только теперь он еще и видел эти картинки, каждую ночь. Две девушки — и как они умирали от сжирающего их изнутри огня. Как в подвале расчленяли их останки — превращая тела в полтора десятков свертков, аккуратно запакованных в пленку. Как в глиняную уличную кадку для цветов насыпался слой дренажа и грунта, потом — строго вертикально — ставилась отрубленная голова, а затем все равномерно закрывалось землей. И последний штрих – куст сирени поверх.  
Эд не мог понять, что нужно от него мертвым? То ли что-то хотят сказать, то ли наоборот — забрать к себе.  
  
 _— Симптомы посттравматического расстройства весьма разнообразны, Эд. А у вас именно оно, хотя вы не жертва нападения, и не воевали в Ираке._  
  
Теперь в его сны пришла и доктор Лэмб.  
Она погибала на стоянке — и он видел, как впивается ее горло тонкая лента. Видел, как она безуспешно пытается оттянуть ее, как пробует поцарапать убийцу, как оседает на асфальт, как убийца оставляет тело около машины… С раскинутыми руками и розовой лентой на шее.  
В других снах ее убивали ночью на фоне какого-то памятника. Босую, в халате. Он видел каждый взмах ножа, видел отблеск фонаря на окровавленном лезвии. Слышал хрип и глухие удары. Смотрел, как пузырится кровь на ее губах и развороченной грудной клетке. Как расходятся мышцы под тяжелым ножом. Как кровь заливает опавшие листья.  
А иногда она лежала среди осколков стекла в смутно знакомом помещении. Почему-то в белом защитном комбинезоне, что обычно надевают на месте преступления. На белом кровь казалась темной, почти черной.  
Папки сочувственно вздыхали и вели себя виновато-пристыженно: не терялись, стояли там, где им и положено, открывались на нужной странице… Но помочь ему ничем не могли. Разве что неожиданно нашлась старая подборка с не менее старым, еще 30-х годов прошлого века, делом. О матери пойманного убийцы, которая прикончила его несостоявшуюся жертву. А он-то считал эти материалы утерянными.  
Вот только знакомый интерьер не давал покоя, и — через две ночи и два сна — он вспомнил.  
  
В комнате для опроса свидетелей было светло и пусто. Майлз проворчал лишь:  
— И чего ты тут не видел? — И ушел, оставив его одного.  
Стулья, выстроившиеся вдоль стен. У журнального столика — два кресла. Деревянные панели, легкие бежевые занавески, несколько репродукций.  
И, разумеется, никакого трупа Морган Лэмб на полу. Только чистый ковер.  
Просто сон.  
  
Потом он нашел тот памятник. Совершенно случайно — просто увидел за зеленью из окна автобуса. Доктор Лэмб жила через две улицы от этого сквера. Только пройти по переулку — и упрешься в ее дом.  
  
— Знаете, доктор, вы мне тоже снились…  
Доктор Лэмб улыбается, подробно отвечает на его вопросы, делает записи в своем блокноте. Черном, на пружинке.  
А то старое дело с «материнским» убийством то сваливается на голову с полки, то оказывается на самом верху рабочей стопки. За неделю Эд уже дважды возвращал его на место.  
  
 _— Эд, сны — это всего лишь отражение наших внутренних страхов. Шутки подсознания, не более. А люди… Люди будут умирать всегда._  
Он ей верит. Слишком хочется верить.  
  
До убийства Морган Лэмб остается ровно пять дней.


End file.
